The Prisoner and Paper Planes
by Sangremoonlight
Summary: Gilbert is just a prisoner who had his parents murdered. He's been kept in a prison camp ran by General Kirkland. But the Albino meets a Canadian and he wants her to stay with him forever. Based on the songs - Prisoner by Kagamine Len and Paper Planes By Kagamine Rin. It will only have 2 chapters. Please leave a review... PrussiaxFem!Canada (My first story about this pairing!)
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner

_**The Prisoner and Paper Planes... (Part One)**_

_**A fluffy PussiaxFem!Canada... **_

_**Based on how Prussia dissolved... (maybe)**_

_**[A/n] If you want me to do a vocaloid/Hetalia story, just PM me or please leave a review... I do not own Hetalia an' sadly, I don't own Kagamine Rin & Len's songs.. **_

_**Prisoner - Kagamine Len **_

_**Paper Plane - Kagamine Rin **_

_**WARNING: MAY INCLUDE OOC FROM SOME OF THE CHARACTERS, and A HIGH CHANCE OF MAKING YOU CRY... **_

_**Please, for Gilbert's side, listen to: **_

_**PRISONER **_

_**and for Madeline's side of the story: **_

_**PAPER PLANES **_

**oOo **

**PRISONER**

**ONCE UPON A TIME**, a lonesome prisoner was sitting all dirty in a prison camp. His red eyes looked around the gray sky, looking like he was looking for a sign, a sign for freedom...

He was bruised and he mumbled how the people here treated him un-awesomely. The albino sighed and he put his knees to his chest.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The albino was startled, a few tears streaked down his cheeks,

"Vhat?"

A girl with pretty, braided, blonde hair and glasses stood from behind the wired fence. She looked a bit surprised that someone heard her,

"Uh... Why are you crying? Not to be rude but, who are you?"

The prussian prisoner scoffed, "I vas not crying! Heh, zhat would be un-awesome of me!" he stood up and grinned slightly, "Zhe name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Vhy's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

The girl blushed slightly and squeaked, " uh... um... I'm, Madeline... Madeline Williams... Um... my father...he's nearby..."

Gilbert rose a brow,

"Really?"

Madeline nodded slowly. The canadian was quite dainty and even more beautiful close up. The prussian smiled,

"So... um... Do... you.. er.." The boy was blushing a bit and the canadian giggled, making him blush redder.

"I'm sorry... but I have to go..." she turned to leave, then stopped when the albino shouted,

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW! Bye, schöne Dame!"

She turned her head slightly and replied,

"See you tomorrow..." Then with fixing her hat and her scarf, she walked away.

Gilbert sighed, a soldier was walking towards him and spat,

"GO BACK INSIDE YOUR CELL!"

The prussian glared but, listened & stomped inside. The cell door was slammed shut behind him. He folded his arms and sat on the cold, cell floor. Gilbert buried his face into his arms and he let his back touch the freezing wall. He hated the prison camp, they killed his parents, they took away his little brother to a better place than a cell. Ludwig was probably already settling into his new permanent home... away from him. Gilbert cursed loudly and stamped his boot down, then, he remembered the 'journals' that the soldiers gave him...

"_Here, some paper and a pencil to write your about your feelings and your favorite parts in the day!" _

_A soldier joked and threw a stack of papers and a single pencil at the albino. Gilbert scrunched up his nose and shot back, _

"_Danke! Like I need something to pour mein very soul & heart into!" The soldier chuckled & left down the hall. Gilbert cursed very loud and threw the papers at the darkest corner of the lonesome cell... _

_Like he needed something so stupid.. _

Gilbert cursed to himself on how dumb he was, he crawled to the corner and he wrote on it.

_Dear Madeline, _

_Guten tag! You are very nice to me, no one has been that kind to the awesome me since forever! I just wanted to say, your eyes are such a mysterious color... it seems to make me feel... free. Maybe... we can meet again...soon? I'll be waiting for you! I hope you're waiting for me too... _

_Mit Liebe, Gilbert Beilschmidt_

He quickly folded the paper into a plane, he smiled at his work.

' _I'll just wait for tomorrow for her to come..' _ The albino looked outside, it was raining and dark, he wished that it wouldn't rain when Madeline came back. He curled up in a corner and he slowly slept.

The prussian dreamed that his parents were murdered, he dreamed that he died, he dreamed that Madeleine died... He was sweating badly, he woke up quickly. Gilbert noticed it was the morning, he got up and dusted himself off.

A bird was flying past the window, then it sat down near the cold bars. Gilbert stared at it, it was a very cool bird, The prussian crept slowly and he grinned,

"Guten tag, ehrfürchtig Vogel!" The bird tilted it's head and tweeted,

_Fwoo, fwoo, fwo, fwooo!~ _

Gilbert whistled back the tune,

_twoo, twoo, two, twoo!~ _

The yellow bird turned, hopped, & flew away.

Gilbert frowned & the cell door opened, a soldier growled,

"You may go outside, albino.."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "It's zhe awesome one, Danke." The prussian strutted down the hall, when he was out of sight, he ran down the hall, maybe thinking of finding the bird & Madeleine beyond these prison walls. His grin grew larger as he ran.

Gilbert was outside, and there she was.

Madeleine, with her fancy dress, hat, and scarf. Her back was faced to him. She slowly turned and smiled.

"Bonjour, Gilbert."

The albino chuckled,

"Guten Tag, Birdie."

The canadian looked confused. Gilbert was frantically looking for an excuse, when the same yellow bird perched on his head.

"Um..er, doesn't someone pretty like you need an awesome nickname? KESESESESE!~" The bird tweeted as if saying,

"Yeah! Also Gilbert's awesome!"

But, that's what the albino thought.

A white bear stepped out into view,

"who?"

Madeleine giggled,

"That's Gilbert and ... is that your bird?" She pointed at the yellow puff on his head. Gilbert nodded & lied,

"Ja, he's mine! Uh, his name's... uh...er... GILBIRD!" The bird hopped up and down as if liking the name.

The canadian giggled, which made Gilbert laugh with her. Gilbert remembered about the plane and he took it out, He jumped up & made the plane fly. It swiftly flew over the fence and Madeleine caught it. She opened it and read it. She pressed it to her heart & grinned,

"I'll try to visit everyday, Gilbert," Then she gestured at the yellow puff, " and Gilbird!" She took out something, a pure white paper plane. Madeleine threw it over the fence and the albino caught it and read it:

_Dear Gilbert, _

_You make my heart soar and I'll enjoy my time here, because you're here. You make me laugh and the way you chuckle... I'll visit when i can. J'adore. I hope you love me to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir Gilly. _

_Avec amour, Madeleine _

Gilbert smiled and looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful...

The polar bear & the bird looked at each other in curiosity and they tilted their heads at each other. Then the bear spoke,

"We have to go, maddie.."

The canadian slightly frowned but nodded,

"Oui." She sighed and said,

"Sorry, but, I must go..." She turned and waved 'good-bye'.

Gilbert frowned and waved good bye. Gilbird whistled at the albino, gesturing at him.

"Vhat? Zhat, is an AWESOME IDEA, GILBIRD!~" the prussian ran to the cell, the soldier who guarded it rose a brow,

"Why are you so eage-"

The prussian burst into his cell and sat down with Gilbird perched on his head.

"It's un-awesomely boring outside..." The soldier gave the red-eyed man a puzzled look, but just left the albino.

Gilbert snickered,

"KESESESE!~" He took out Madeleine letter and reread it. And reread it. And reread it. Until he decided to write another letter. It was much longer than the first one he wrote. Gilbert was so absorbed into his writing, he didn't notice Gilbird leave until he finished.

"There! DONE, KESESESE!~ HEY, GILBIR-" He looked around the room,

"Gilbird?" He sighed and curled up into a ball, in a dark corner.

"Pfft! Vho needs him, anyvays?!" He rolled his eyes then he slept.

**oOo **

Every day, Madeleine came. Gilbird came back too. Gilbert noticed that the canadian, for some reason, was getting farther away from the fence. But the Prussian brushed that off. The next day, Madeleine gave him her letter and he gave her his. Gilbert read it, Then frowned and his eyes were filled with shock. The letter read:

_Dear Gilbert, _

_I'm very sorry, I can not visit anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to leave to a place far, far away... I hope you understand... But, I'll love you forever... _

_Avec amour, Madeleine _

Gilbert looked up with sadness in his ruby eyes,

"Vhat?"

The canadian's back was turned to him. He didn't see her face, she started to walk away, but he cried out,

"_**I'LL VAIT FOR YOU! I'LL VAIT FOR YOU UNTIL YOU COME BACK!" **_

Madeleine didn't stop, she kept walking, then she ran.

Gilbert cried, this can't be happening... NO.

Gilbert covered his face, he just couldn't take this. Soldiers came and dragged him back to his cell. He was thrown into his cell, he sat up & looked at the pile of paper planes. He started to read them again and Gilbird tweeted a song that reminded him of Madeleine.

_She'll come... she'll come back... I KNOW SHE VILL! _

The albino smiled at the thought and at her past letters. Gilbird heard something and the door opened with a SLAM! The yellow bird was startled and flew away.

"Hey, COME BACK GILBIRD!"

The albino was slapped across the face by the man who ran this prison camp. The blonde man scowled,

"Whot do you think you're doing?! You will never see my girl again!"

The albino's eyes filled with shock and terror,

"General, Kirkland..?" Gilbert glared,

"I LOVE HER AND I'LL GET TO SEE HER VHENEVER I VANT!" General Kirkland shot him with a dark glare,

"No, you, will not, Mr. Beilschmidt. Francis? Ivan?" Two soldiers came, Gilbert cried,

"Francis?! Vhy are you here?.."

Francis looked down, ashamed. Ivan smirked,

"Yes, Arthur?"

General Kirkland sneered,

"Hold him down.."

Gilbert crawled away to the darkest part of the cold cell, Ivan and Francis dragged him out and held him down.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!"

Francis and Ivan had a strong, firm grip on his arms. Gilbert squirmed, he still had Madeleine's note in hand. General Kirkland noticed and snatched it away.

"Her letter... How romantic.." He held it up and ripped up the note in front of Gilbert's face. The albino's eyes... were filled with hate and he freed himself from the soldiers grip, he punched the General's face, hard. Francis grabbed Gilbert's fist and pulled him back.

General Arthur Kirkland spat out blood and pointed out the cell,

"Put him inside a different cell..."

The two nodded and Gilbert knew which cell it was...

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO ZHIS! I LOVE MADELEINE! SHE LOVES ME!"

But everyone ignored his cries... They threw him inside a different cell, one that had no windows, it was dark and rats were crawling.

Gilbert sat up just in time to hear the soldiers mocking laughs, echoing down the halls. Gilbert kept screaming, his voice echoed, but no one heard.

He gave up, he let his head hit the ground.

_I imagined that Madeleine is in a better place then me right now... _

**THEN HE CLOSED RUBY EYES IN THE DARKNESS... **

_**[A/N] I cried writing this... I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did... **_

**I LOVE YOU AWESOME READERS. **

**HASTA LA PASTA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Planes

_**Prisoner and Paper Planes... (Part 2) **_

_**A Fluffy PrussiaxFem!Canada **_

_**Madeline's side **_

_**Listen to: **_

_**Paper Plane by Kagamine Rin **_

_**WARNING: GET THOSE TISSUES READY, ALSO I THINK SOME OOC CHARACTERS... **_

_**[A/n] Once again...If you want me to do a vocaloid/Hetalia story, just PM me or please leave a review... I do not own Hetalia & very sadly, I don't own Kagamine Rin & Len's songs.. **_

_**Prisoner - Kagamine Len **_

_**Paper Plane - Kagamine Rin **_

**oOo **

**PAPER PLANE **

**ONCE UPON A TIME,** a canadian girl was in a hospital bed. She was sitting up straight, her wrist had a needle injected in it. The girl sighed, then a blonde man came inside. He had a smile on his face as he walked inside the room.

"Good Morning, Madeline..."

Madeline looked up into his green irises, she glanced out the window to see a man sitting in a prison camp.

"Good Morning, Daddy..."

Arthur hugged his daughter gently & his smile grew,

"Are you feeling better?"

Madeleine lied and grinned,

"Yes, a little bit.."

Madeline had a disease in her body that made her bones ache & her heart to beat faster. _If only I could go outside.. _

Arthur stood up and said,

"That's great.. maybe if you are well enough, we'll get to see your sister, Amelia."

Madeline crossed her fingers, she missed her sister...

"You.." she whispered, "You really think so?"

Arthur kissed her forehead,

"I know so.." The english man walked out of the room and the canadian looked out the window once more.

"This," she thought, "This is my chance." She stood up, her feet burned. Madeleine took the needle out and wobbled to her shoes, placed neatly on the floor. She slipped them on while grabbing a hat with a red ribbon tied onto it. Madeleine grabbed her scarf and walked out of her hospital room.

Nurses were walking down halls, she hid behind a corner when a woman with brown hair and a curl sticking out, walked by.

"Ve!~ Did you meet-a Ludwig yet? He seems like a very-a nice guy-a!~"

Another italian girl, who was her twin, grumbled,

"He-a seems like a bastardo...He doesn't-a even know-a who are his-a parents..."

The twins were named, Lovina and Feliciana.

"Does-a he have a brother?~"

"He said he-a doesn't remember-a if he does-a. Which I think he's-a lying. Damn, bastardo..."

Madeleine peeked and they, were out of sight.

She slinked silently and very spy-like.

Even though no one really remembers her.

She was now, out of the hospital, the green landscape was beautiful. The canadian girl twirled, she whistled for, Kumajiro, to come.

"KUMA!~ WHERE ARE YOU?~"

A white bear appeared and the two were off to the prison camp, curious of what dad did over there.

Maddy went to the wired fence, her pace quickened when she saw a man crying. She said softly,

"Hello? Who are you?"

The man, with snow white hair looked up, startled,

"Vhat?"

Madeleine saw his ruby eyes, they were filled with sorrow.

His cheeks were streaked with hot tears.

She looked a bit surprised that someone heard her,

"Uh... Why are you crying? Not to be rude but, who are you?"

The prussian prisoner scoffed, "I vas not crying! Heh, zhat would be un-awesome of me!" he stood up and grinned slightly, "Zhe name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Vhy's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

The canadian blushed slightly and squeaked, " uh... um... I'm, Madeline... Madeline Williams... Um... my father...he's nearby..."

Gilbert rose a brow,

"Really?"

Madeline nodded slowly.

The prussian smiled,

"So... um... Do... you.. er.." The boy was blushing a bit, Madeleine giggled, making him blush redder.

"I'm sorry... but I have to go..." she turned to leave, then stopped when the albino shouted,

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW! Bye, schöne Dame!"

She turned her head slightly and replied,

"See you tomorrow..." Then with fixing her hat and her scarf, she walked away.

Madeline smiled as she walked away, with Kuma following. Then, she ran, hoping no one was looking for her...

**oOo **

Madeleine was back in bed, she smiled outside at the prison camp. Feliciana came in with Lovina & Antonio.

"Ciao!~"

"Ciao."

"Hola!~"

The canadian grinned a fake smile, her bones kind of ached,

"Bonjour.."

Feliciana smiled widely, Maddy just couldn't help but smile at her actions,

"We're here-a to help to make you-a smile, bella!~ Now, show-a me A BIG GRIN!~"

Madeleine giggled and smiled widely.

"That's-a better!~" The italian chirped.

Lovina took out a kit, it had multiple needles, that could made anyone shiver.

Antonio put on some gloves, he picked up one and injected it in her skin. Poor Maddy, she felt the injection burn inside a bit. The canadian bit her lip, trying not to scream from the sensation.

Feliciana elbowed Lovina, which the italian was hiding something from behind.

"Here," Lovina pulled out a white envelope, "It's from Amelia..."

Madeleine took it and read it:

_Dear, Maddy, _

_Guess what? I'm now the best known pilot in America, sis! I'm still looking for the man for me... so don't worry! I'll have a nice family, and I have a great job... _

_Be Good for the old man for me, Alright?! Oh, Tell him That I'll probably visit soon.. _

_SEE YOU LATER! _

_Love Your Hero sister, _

_Amelia F. Jones _

Madeline smiled, _She'll be visiting soon... _

Francis came in, with Arthur, Ivan, and Yao, to see little Maddy.

"Hello, Love..." Arthur sat down next to his daughter.

"Hello..." They hugged and smiled.

"Bonjour, Petite Madeleine..." The frenchman was mocked by the gentleman who was making a funny face, trying to sound like Francis, his dearest enemy.

"Arzhur... trying to be le sexy Moi..." The frenchman flipped his hair and gave the brit a seductive look. The brit rolled his eyes and kicked him in his shin.

"NONSENSE, YOU IGIT! I was trying to be your truly stupid self!"

Madeleine sighed.

Arthur stopped and asked,

"Maddy, love. One of my men said you were at the prison camp..."

'_No! I've been caught! Father will sure-' _

"But I told them that was preposterous, My little girl, at the camp? Poppycock!" The brit laughed it off. Madeleine felt her heart untighten and she was relieved...  
"It's-a getting late..." Feliciana replied. They all nodded and they all said their goodbyes.

Maddy slept soundly.

**oOo **

The next morning, the nurses came to give Maddy shots and smiles. They left without a single frown... The canadian was happy no one else came in, she pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote:

_Dear Gilbert, _

_You make my heart soar and I'll enjoy my time here, because you're here. You make me laugh and the way you chuckle... I'll visit when i can. J'adore. I hope you love me to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir Gilly. _

_Avec amour, Madeleine _

She blushed as she wrote her feelings on the pure white paper.

Madeleine climbed out, and slipped on her shoes. Grabbing her scarf and hat once more, she snuck out of the girl practically flew out, with the little polar bear by her side.

The canadian girl walked to the fence, 'he's not here yet... I'll just wait..'

She turned around and let her hair drift with the calm breeze. She heard footsteps coming, she didn't turn to see who it was. She knew it was her lover.

Gilbert, was here.

She slowly turned and smiled.

"Bonjour, Gilbert."

The albino chuckled,

"Guten Tag, Birdie."

The canadian looked confused. Gilbert was looking frantic, like if really flustered, When an yellow bird perched on his head.

"Um..er, doesn't someone pretty like you need an awesome nickname? KESESESESE!~" The bird tweeted.

Kuma stepped out into view,

"Who?"

Madeleine giggled,

"That's Gilbert and ... is that your bird?" She pointed at the yellow puff on his head. Gilbert nodded,

"Ja, he's mine! Uh, his name's... uh...er... GILBIRD!" The bird hopped up and down as if liking the canadian giggled, which made Gilbert laugh with her.

The albino took out a white paper plane, jumped, and threw it over the fence. Maddy caught it, & read it:

_Dear Madeline, _

_Guten tag! You are very nice to me, no one has been that kind to the awesome me since forever! I just wanted to say, your eyes are such a mysterious color... it seems to make me feel... free. Maybe... we can meet again...soon? I'll be waiting for you! I hope you're waiting for me too... _

_Mit Liebe, Gilbert Beilschmidt _

She pressed it to her heart & grinned,

"I'll try to visit everyday, Gilbert," Then she gestured at the yellow puff, " and Gilbird!" She took out a pure white paper plane. Madeleine threw it over the fence and the albino caught it and read it. Gilbert smiled and looked into her eyes... she stared back at his.

The polar bear & the bird looked at each other in curiosity and they tilted their heads at each other. Then the bear spoke,

"We have to go, maddie.."

The canadian slightly frowned but nodded,

"Oui." She sighed and said,

"Sorry, but, I must go..." She turned and waved 'good-bye'.

Gilbert frowned and waved good bye.

Madeleine hated leaving him, but she didn't want suspicion. She ran all the way, her heart pounding tight. She wiped off sweat, Kuma had to stay outside... Maddy plopped into her bed, taking off her shoes, hat, and her scarf. She took out the letter and reread it. And Reread it. And Reread it. She decided to write him another letter.

The nurses came, as usual and they asked her:

"Who are you writing to?"

Madeleine replied:

"To my sister.."

After she finished the nurses left. She hid the finished letter under a vase of lavenders. She took out the albino's note and reread it once more...

UNTIL Arthur came in.

"Love- what are you doing?"

Maddy gasped a bit, she tried to smile,

"Um... I'm l-l-looking at a wr-"

The brit ripped the letter out of her hands. He read it. He growled and crumpled the note, he spat,

"Don't write or see this man ANYMORE!" His green eyes were filled with anger. Madeleine cried,

"B-B-But father..."

Arthur snapped,

"No, BUTS! You will never see him again! He's trouble with a capital 'T'. I don't want you to go near him... or outside.. You're sick for heaven's sake!" He tossed the crumpled letter to the floor. He turned and he replied,

"Promise me, you'll never visit him..."

"B- B- But..." The canadian felt his glare, "I promise..."

The brit nodded and left.

**oOo **

Madeleine broke her promise and left to see Gilbert every time she had. She was running to the prison camp, tears streaked down her eyes. Maddy knew she'll die soon...

Her hand tightened around her last letter:

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I'm very sorry, I can not visit anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to leave to a place far, far away... I hope you understand... But, I'll love you forever..._

_Avec amour, Madeline _

She made it to the fence, she quickly wiped the tears away and threw her plane, Gilbert smiled and did the same. She read it:

_Dear, Birdie, _

_I love you, and I promise, when I leave this prison, I'll marry you. I want to be by your side... forever even in death. I'll love you forever birdie. I'll be free, with the woman I love... Ich liebe dich..._

_Mit Liebe, Gilbert Beilschmidt _

His letter made her heart ache.

Gilbert read it and looked up with sadness in his ruby eyes,

"Vhat?"

The canadian's back was turned to him. He didn't see her face, she started to walk away, but he cried out,

"_**I'LL VAIT FOR YOU! I'LL VAIT FOR YOU UNTIL YOU COME BACK!" **_

Maddy had new tears, she had to hide her sorrow, she ran. She ran... SHE RAN. Madeleine ran down the halls of the hospital, her heart was racing faster, unusually fast, her bones ached, she fell onto the cold floor.

**oOo **

Maddy had trouble breathing, her breaths raspy, and small. She sweated cold.

Faces, were blurred, until one face showed quite clear. It was Arthur's. He had tears in his eyes,

"Maddy, love! Please...hear me...out... I'm sorry... for..."

Everyone was shouting:

"Get out! She needs to stay calm!"

"But I can't! My littl-"

"Leave! Please!"

Her father left, with tears rolling down, he gritted his teeth..

'That Albino... I'll have to end this... once and for all..'

The man stomped out of the hospital.

Maddy wanted to scream:

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Her eyes feltheavy.

'Stay awake..'

**oOo **

**Arthur **stomped inside the albino's cell, in rage.

"Hey, COME BACK GILBIRD!"

Gilbert was slapped across the face by Arthur who ran this prison camp. Arthur saw Gilbert's eyes, his eyes were full of love for his little girl. It made him felt terrible. But, he just could not control the fire within.

"Whot do you think you're doing?! You will never see my little girl again!"

The albino's eyes filled with shock and terror,

"General, Kirkland..?" Gilbert glared,

"I LOVE HER AND I'LL GET TO SEE HER VHENEVER I VANT!" Arthur shot him with a dark glare,

"No, you, will not, Mr. Beilschmidt. Francis? Ivan?" Two soldiers came, Gilbert cried,

"Francis?! Vhy are you here?.."

Francis looked down, ashamed. Ivan smirked,

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur sneered,

"Hold him down.."

Gilbert crawled away to the darkest part of the cold cell, Ivan and Francis dragged him out and held him down.

"GET ZHE HELL AWAY!"

Arthur couldn't believe how much this man was in love with little Madeleine. Her letters were in a pile...

Gilbert squirmed, he had Madeleine's note in hand. Arthur noticed and snatched it away.

"Her letter... How romantic.." He held it up and ripped up the note in front of Gilbert's face. The albino's eyes... were filled with such hate that the General didn't even know he had. The prussian freed himself from the soldiers grip. It was all too fast. Gilbert's fist was coming at him in full speed. Arthur knew he deserved it. Gilbert punched his face, hard. Francis grabbed Gilbert's fist and pulled him back.

Arthur turned his head, he pulled down his cap. The brit spat out blood and pointed out the cell,

"Put him inside a different cell..." Arthur was on the brink of tears.

'_What am I doing? Isn't Letting Gilbert free is Maddy's wish and desire? What...'_ Arthur hung his head in shame and regret, _'have I done?' _

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO ZHIS! I LOVE MADELEINE! SHE LOVES ME!"

Arthur just couldn't. He let the tears fall. The gentleman stood up and walked out of the cell.

'_I'm no... gentleman...' _

He ran from the camp, to the hospital. No stopping for breaths. He made it to his daughter's room. Her eyes were closing, slowly.

"**WE'RE LOSING HER!" **

**oOo **

'_All I want for Gilly... is to keep on living... To be free... Maybe... in a better place...' _

Madeleine heard her father, she couldn't move. Arthur sat down and hugged her frail body.

"_**I've could've been a better father! I'm sorry, FOR EVERYTHING!" **_

Everyone were frantic, everyone was panicking, everyone, WAS CRYING.

Madeleine looked at him, and smiled.

**Beep!... Beep!... Beep!... **

Madeline closed her eyes and thought:

' _I__**n a better place... WE'LL BE TOGETHER, ONCE AGAIN.' **_

**Beep!... Beep!... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!... **

_**THE END. **_

_**[A/N] **_

_**Thank you all who wanted to know the next part. **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**Plz leave a review... **_

_**and you can make a request for ANY type of song... **_

_**HASTA LA PASTA! **_


End file.
